locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Electro-Motive Diesel
Bio/History The''' Electro Motive Division',' Electro-Motive Division (with hyphen), Electro Motive Diesel'; or simply '''EMD (although referred to as GMD by foreigners)'; is a North American''' locomotive company which was formed during the early 1920's as the Winton Electric Company in Cleveland, Ohio. Though, was renamed and redeveloped several times before eventually becoming the Electro Motive Corporation; which was relocated to LaGrange, Illinois in 1935, but was then purchased by the General Motors Corporation (GM) of Detroit, Michigan from 1937 to 1939, and thus became what is now known as the Electro Motive Division (or simply EMD) in 1941; which is now owned by Caterpillar Inc. (CAT) as of late-2012.' Locations The main locomotive building or manufacturing facility was originally situated in LaGrange, Illinois, United States, but eventually moved to London, Ontario, Canada around 1987 and served as their main facility until 2012 (aside from their manufacturing facilities, one of their main leasing and testing facilities is located in Pueblo, Colorado as well as such facility existing in the Muncie, Indiana manufacturing facility). As of 2011; however, a new facility was opened in' Muncie, Indiana''' which served as the main replacement for the London facility which was a result of CAT's partial purchase of EMD (before the full purchase a year later) and new affiliates (listed below). All their previous facilities (including their affiliates), currently distribute parts, or assemble actual locomotives or the parts for such (such as LaGrange's current state and the current status of their Mexico facility). The company itself has produced more than over 1,000 different types of diesel-electric locomotives (including one of the first official to be mass-produced), which have all been very successful, reliable, and popular amongst railfans and train enthusiasts. They have also built several foreign locomotives for the UK. Such as Australia and Ireland, as well as (of course) Canada, to whom there are Canadian versions of American locomotives. Their main competitor for the longest time, was GE; General Electric, though their rival finally took the lead in the Locomotive Industry from 1965 onwards as a result of their ever-successful and dominating Dash 8 line. But as a result, EMD no longer competes with any locomotive companies, but has since struggled to maintain sales and popularity (especially due to the 2008 economic down-turn in the United States). As of''' late-2012', '''EMD is no longer officially owned by GM and is now entirely owned by CAT' (Caterpillar Industries Inc.) as a result of a full acquisition, and are also affiliated with Motive Power and ProgressRail (or ProgressiveRail); which are companies rebuild older locomotives into newer energy-efficient "Tier" compliant locomotives (although they received EMD's permission to do so even before the CAT purchase). They primarily built diesel locomotives (specifically diesel-electric; with the exception of some being purely mechanical or hydraulic), but have built very few electric types (such as the GM6C, and co-producing the AEM-7 with ASEA). Locomotives One particular locomotive; the DDA40X ordered by Union Pacific during the 1960s; is considered to be one of the largest diesel locomotives built in the U.S, North America, and the World. (Other than the BR Class 55 Deltic.) There are many notable, recognizable, and well-loved locomotives which have been produced by EMD, and have starred in many films, even though the locomotives themselves have appeared to be mainly an average, typical train. The''' SD70 series is currently their main locomotive line. ---- List of locomotives by year, date, and build: 'F Series '(1930s to 1960s; all are and were streamlined; four-axle): FT: (Four permanently coupled streamlined diesel locomotives; most owned by ATSF or Santa Fe and were some of the very first '''official major types of mass-produced diesel locomotive(s) in North America built by EMD/EMC, and were one of the very first official mass-produced types of diesel locomotives ever built as well; other than the ALCO RS1 and GE Boxcab units.) *F2 *F3 *F7 *F9 *FP7 (Not to be confused with the NYC streamlined steam locomotive) *FP9 *FL9 (Has a similar axle arrangement like the BR Class 28 'CoBo' Type 2; although being''' B-A1A') 'E Series''' (Six-axle, A1A version of the F Series; similar production timeline; though introduced before the FT and the rest of the F Series): *EA/EB *E1 *E2 (Not to be confused with the LBSCR Class E2) *E3 *E4 *E5 *E6 *E7 *E8 *E9 'GP "General Purpose" Series '(1950s to 1990s four-axle): *GP7 (Many variants/versions) *GP9 (Many variants/versions) *GP15-1 (Official rebuild) *GP20 (Official rebuild) *GP28 (Rare) *GP30 (Several versions) *GP35 (Many versions) *GP38(Many versions; including the GP38-2) *GP39 (Several versions) *GP40 (Many versions) *GP50 (Few variants) *GP60 (Few versions) 'SD "Super Duty Series" or "Special Duty"' (1950s to present; six-axle): *SD7 (Several versions) *SD9 (Several versions) *SD18 (Official rebuild) *SD24 (Official rebuild) *SD28 (Official rebuild) *SD35 (Several variants) *SD38 (Several variants) *SD45 (Many variants) *SD40 (Many variants; including the SD40-2) *SD40T-2 ("Tunnel Motors" Series of early high-powered AC/DC locomotives; several different versions) *SD50 (Several versions) *SD60 (Several versions) *SD70 (Consists of numerous variants; including what is known as one of the first official commercially-successful AC-traction diesel locomotives built for the North American market) *SD80MAC (Somewhat rare) *SD80ACe (Newly-introduced; primarily foreign) *SD90MAC (Few versions) '"Switcher" Series: '(1930s to 1970s) *SW1 (Originally built by EMC/Winton) *SW7 (Several versions) *NW1 (Originally built by EMC/Winton; original name for 'SW') *NW5 (Rare, several versions) *SW1000 (Several versions) *SW1500 (Several versions) 'Cowl Units '(Fully covered and non-streamlined six-axle and four-axled diesel locomotives; 1960s to present): *F45 (Many versions) *F40PH (Several variants) *F59PH (Few versions) 'Double Diesel "Super-Powered" Series '(Eight-axle diesel locomotives; 1960s to 1980s): *DD35 (Few versions; including the DD35B) *DDA40X (Or simply DD40X) 'Other': *BL1 (1940s; four-axle) *BL2 (1940s; four-axle) *BL20-2 (four-axle rebuild; only three built; still exist) *SD50-2 (CSX downgraded/rebuilt SD50) *SD40E (Norfolk Southern rebuild of a SD50) *CF7 (ATSF; Santa Fe rebuild of EMD F7 locmotives) *MP15DC (Upgrade/rebuilt from SW1500/SW1000) *MP15AC (AC-traction version of the MP15 *MP15T (CSX's version of MP15DC) *RS1325 (1970s; only two built; still exist) *A7 (Australia) *GM Class (Australia) *MRS-1 (US Military) *GP39E (BNSF rebuild of a GP35) *GP39-2E (BNSF rebuild of a GP30) GP39-3 (BNSF rebuild of a GP35) *GM6C (Experimental electric) *GM10B (Experimental electric) *SDP40 (Passenger version of the SD40-2; equipped with a steam generator for heating passenger coaches) *SDP40-2 (Upgrade of the SDP40/rebuild of the FP45) *GP40P (SDP40's four-axle counter-part) *GP40P-2 (Upgrade of the GP40P; only three built, and still exist; rare) *SDL39 (Unique type of six-axle unit built specially for the Milwaukee Road) 'Winton Era': *Various automobiles, diesel railcars, and boxcab switchers. *SC Class *NC Class *NC1 Class *NC2 Class *T Class (Not to be confused with the Ford Model T automobile) 'EMC; Electro Motive Corporation Era': *FT (Originally built by EMC; later EMD) *NW1 *NW2 *NW3 *NW4 *NW5 (rare) *TR1 *SW1 *SW7 Trivia/Facts Railroads have also rebuilt older EMD locomotives (ATSF CF7), which also has encouraged EMD to rebuild their own official rebuild models (the GP15-1 and BL20-2). Sources Category:EMD locomotives External links * USA loco-guide at finnmoller.dk Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Companies